When Dean Went Back
by SuperFan3
Summary: Tag to 99 Problems: Dean goes to see his only love Cassie Robinson instead of Lisa. I had to make this story after seeing that they used Lisa as Dean's love instead of Cassie who was the only one he ever loved.


When Dean Went Back

Summary: Tag to 99 Problems, Actually a replacement ending (no Lisa)

Dean left to go to Cassie's loft in New York. He knew he had put it off long enough. The world was ending around them and he had yet to go back to see Cassie the way he had planned. He took a deep breath as the Impala ate up the miles between them.

_**Flashback, a year ago**_

Dean spoke with Mrs. Robinson again for the fourth time in two years. The older woman seemed perturbed. She had already given him the information to go to Cassie.

"She is still where I told you before, Dean, you should go see her."

Dean was quiet. He wanted to go very much but with angels and demons in their lives he didn't want Cassie in the middle of it all. He owed her so much for opening his heart to love. He would never say it to anyone but without her influence he would be worse off then he was.

"Yes, I'm sorry to bother you again," he said with a false cheerfulness that sounded hollow even to him.

Mrs. Robinson stopped him, "Dean…"

"Yeah."

"You know Cassie told me about you and her in Ohio. I'm sorry she treated you badly in the end. She…….well you know she is headstrong but she is also or was also very insecure."

Dean was quiet. He never saw that hard headed Cassie as anything other than confident, not at any time.

"Really? That isn't something I would have expected to hear," he replied as he leaned back in the Impala. Sam was going to be looking for him soon.

They were researching a case, well Sam was researching, Dean was supposed to be getting a phone number. The lady at the desk had reminded him of Cassie. He had stopped short of asking her for her number.

Mrs. Robinson cleared her throat. All the times she had spoken with Dean she had withheld this information. It was up to Cassie to tell him she thought until now.

"Well she has grown a thicker skin nowadays. She had some bad relationships and she may have been quick to walk away for that reason the first time."

It all made sense to Dean. Her eagerness to believe he was crazy when he had opened up so completely to her. It was clearly in her desire for him to go away, despite his actually begging her to let him explain. Begging wasn't in his nature but he had done it with her. He had stopped just short of allowing tears to fall from his eyes. Instead he had been angry. Of course, that was years ago yet it all seemed fresh. After he had saved Cassie and her mother his thoughts of Cassie had all been about if-onlies.

"I see that possibility. I guess we both said some things," he replied before he cleared his throat.

"Besides," Mrs. Robinson said.

"Besides, what?"

"Cassie….. it's my fault that Cassie was unaware of the spirit realm, Dean."

"What do you mean?"

"We should let sleeping dogs lie, if you want to see her then you should go."

Dean sighed. He hoped Mrs. Robinson would be okay if she had ghost problems surely she would let him know.

"Thanks, You take care," he said to her before he ended the call.

_**END FLASH **_

Cassie arrived home from work to find her door ajar. She stopped for a moment to listen to her surroundings, but realized the hallway was empty. She took a deep breath before she backed away from the door to grab her phone from her bag. Before she could dial a number Dean stood in front of her. His whole body oozed magnetism.

Her first impulse was to hit him for breaking into her place. Her second impulse was to take a breath. The tears ran down her face without her wanting them too; then he was in her arms.

Dean kissed her senseless standing in the door way. After a few minutes he dared to back away to look in her face. Her clear brown eyes stared stubbornly at him. He had been so happy to see her that it didn't register to him whether she was happy to see him.

"You broke into my apartment?" she said with a slight smile as she moved her hands up to play with his hair. She didn't want to let him go despite the fact that he hadn't called her in over a year. She should be furious but she would think about that later. later when he would surely be gone. She was learning to enjoy her moments lately. She spent too much time worrying about things she couldn't change.

Dean shrugged, "I wanted to surprise you," he said with a smirk before he took her hand to lead her to the bedroom.

The bedroom that was hers had been easy to find. It smelled of her perfume and there was a picture of the two of them on her dresser. Dean had been hopeful when had seen that picture. Of course, his desire to see Cassie was more about saving her life then staying with her.

He would keep that in mind later when she wasn't joined to his body in such an intimate way. He hated her hair in a bun so he reached up to pull out the bobby pins and toss them to the floor. Cassie rolled her eyes before he flipped them over and took control.

There was no logic in their sex. It was all very in the now. They enjoyed one another and didn't have any desire to think of the consequences or the moments and arguments that would surely come after. No talking, no control and no absolutely no negative vibes allowed.

Saturday morning came with a bright light in the sky that peeked through the window. Cassie sighed when it hit her. She felt lucky that Dean had appeared on a Friday evening. She pulled the sheet up around her before she realized Dean wasn't beside her. Her heart skipped a beat. She waited for a moment as she listened to the quiet. Dean was noisy in the mornings; he would either stink up the toilet or try to make breakfast. She bit her lip as she searched the sheets for a note. NO, he wouldn't just leave. She took another breath. She wouldn't cry if he was gone; but if he had gone she would never let him near her again. That thought made her feel in control.

Dean had awakened earlier with the noise of someone at the door. He silently got out of the bed, put on his pants and went to see what was happening. He ran into Cassie's roomie, Sharon, who was arriving home. He spoke with Sharon in low tones for several minutes before she gave him the key so he could go down to get coffee. Sharon didn't seem the trusting sort but she also must have seen his picture on Cassie's dresser.

Dean hurried down for coffee with the hopes that Cassie wouldn't wake while he was gone. As luck would have it, Sam called. He argued with Sam then hung up on him. He realized he had to finish his mission. He had come to tell Cassie what was going on and if possible make a plan to save her life.

Cassie had dozed off again after a few moments with the hope that Dean hadn't gone far. She awoke just as he sat on the bed.

"Morning Sunshine," he said brightly to her before he took his boots off.

He kept on his jeans because their conversation he suspected could possibly go wrong.

Cassie squinted, she didn't want him to know her momentary panic.

She leaned up to kiss his waiting lips before she sat up to receive the coffee.

"Morning," she finally said after a hot sip.

He showed her the other bag with the bagels and for long moments they ate in silence.

After the meal, Dean looked in to Cassie's eyes with his arm around her back. He didn't want to go and that had been the problem about staying overnight but though love pulled them together; there was the end of the world that was pushing them apart.

"Cassie we have to talk."

She grinned, "You pregnant?"

Dean couldn't smile he would chicken out of the whole thing if he let her divert him. If only it were about a child between them it would be simpler.

"No rabbits have died on my account," he said in a dead pan voice.

Cassie looked at him closer then. He was different; he was almost sad. She hadn't seen it before.

"Dean what's wrong?"

Then he spilled it all to her. All about what happened with him, Sam and Ruby. He told her of being Michael's vessel and God forbid Sam being Lucifer's vessel.

Cassie knew better than to not believe him. She ran her finger over his face.

"Cassie you can be protected. There is a place you can go and I have made a deal so that no harm comes to you."

She shook her head, "I love you for caring,……"

"I love you, you have changed my life, I can't worry about you during all of this."

Cassie laughed, "So really this is to clear your conscious?"

Dean shook his head. He took a deep breath. "Maybe just maybe it's so that if things go well we can be together."

Cassie watched him as his features closed down one after another. He was giving all he had to this conversation more so to their relationship. He was giving her everything he could. She felt humbled.

She moved the bags off the bed then straddled his waist so that she faced him head on. Her heart hurt with the thought that he was going away from her again.

"Okay, whatever you want me to do, I will….but know this Dean Winchester if the world survives and I don't see you again. Don't ever think of me again," she said with clarity and determination.

Dean held her close to his chest, as he agreed.

THE END


End file.
